Sangheili Honor Guardsman
The Elite Honor Guard is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. Rank The highly ornate armor of the Honor Guard, a glowing red and orange combination of jutting spikes and designs indicates that the Guard is not meant for normal combat, but is instead a position of pride. They are the most skilled of warriors and are hand-picked for the duty of protecting the high Prophets from any danger. Although a great honor, it is seen by some Elites as a merely ceremonial duty, and a way to silence those who perhaps see a little too clearly in the Human-Covenant War. It is unknown how an Honor Guard ranks in comparison to the normal chain of leadership, but it is assumed they are equivalent to an Ultra Elite, or slightly below the Arbiter. It seems that wherever a High Prophet is present, the Honor Guard are as well. There could be as many as 300 Honor Guard Elites for each Prophet, as the Step of Silence seems designed to hold 300 Honor Guard but only one Prophet. First Strike page 339 They are commanded by the more skilled Honor Guard Ultras. Combat Up until the changing of the guard, seen before the level Sacred Icon in Halo 2, these Elites were the personal bodyguards of the Prophet Hierarchs. The Brutes replaced them after the death of the Prophet of Regret, in what many viewed as a carefully planned coup that devolved into the Civil War of the Covenant. Honor Guard Elites' armor could take as much damage as that of an Elite Major. They carry ceremonial staffs, but in combat they often make use of the Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle, or Carbine. More wiry and agile than the Brute honor guards, their speed and quick reflexes with the Energy Sword paired with their skill with Plasma Rifles rapid fire made them formidable foes. Although their armor was removed from them during the changing of the guard, it seems several of the Elites were able to regain their armor from fallen enemies, as they wear them during the start of the Covenant Civil War on High Charity Appearances .]] Elite Honor Guards were never shown in Halo: Combat Evolved, and only appear in a few playable levels during Halo 2. The Heretic - (Cinematics only) When The Arbiter (character) was questioned, there were some Honour Guards guarding the Hierachs. The Arbiter - (Cinematics Only) When Tartarus brought the future Arbiter to the Mausoleum of the Arbiter, it was guarded by Honour Guard Elites. Regret - Some Honour Guard Elites challenge the player when nearing Regret. Sacred Icon - (Cineamtics only) Honour Guards are seen surrendereing their armour to the Brutes at the beginning of the level. Gravemind - As mentioned above, some Honour Guard Elites took back their armor and are encountered while fighting Brutes. Trivia A Minor Elite with Honor Guard armor can be seen on a page in the Halo 2 Official Strategy Guide Related Links *Honor Guard Ultra *Brute Honor Guard *Honor Guard Councillor Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks